One Magic
by Stephaine Michelle Cook
Summary: You guys may hate me for this.. heheh :) this is just a idea I had of what might happen when Zeref is defeated. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. One true magic

"Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed as Zeref's magic pushed her back, it burned her skin. She collapsed on the ground near her comrades, Wendy ran to her side to help. Gray and Erza stood in front of them to stop any more attacks.

"You can not stop me, daughter of Layla," Zeref smirked.

Far behind them, Natsu stood and watched as Lucy screamed in pain. She was hurt, and it was all his fault. Rage fueled his being as he ran. He ran past his guild mates, past other guilds, until he was closing in on Zeref. Happy watched him with tears in his eyes.

"NATSU, NO!" he flew until he reached Gray, who grabbed his tail. Flames were already sprouting from the dragon slayer's body, "STOP NATSU!"

Natsu heard him, but knew that he couldn't stop, not this time.

"NATSU!" Happy cried, desperate to stop his friend.

"YOU HURT MY GUILD!" he ignited his fists, "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Zeref took a step back in genuine fear as his younger brother sped towards him.

"YOU HURT LUCY!" he jumped up, using his fire to make dragon wings, "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN!"

Zeref raised his arms to shield himself, Fairy Tail also took cover. Gray let go of Happy to make an Ice shield, the little blue cat sank to the ground as he watched the inevitable happen.

"DEMOLITION FIST OF THE FLAME DRAGON KINGGGG!"

The explosion of fire blinded every wizard near by, the only one who saw the dark wizard fall was Fairy Tail's first master.

Minutes after the dust had settled, Happy saw Natsu standing before the kneeling Zeref. The dark wizard was coughing blood, his body covered in burns, it looked like durning their moment of blindness, the two had fought. A gaping hole was in Zeref's chest, and Natsu's fist was coated in blood.

"Th-thank y-you.. Na.. Natsu.." Zeref smiled as he fell to the ground, breathing his last breath, "I'm so-sorry.. that this.. is.. it for.. you.. too…"

Happy and the rest of the wizards watched as the life left Zeref, and Natsu fell to the ground.

"What happened to him?" Lucy quickly felt a disturbance.

"NATSU!" Happy flew as fast as he could to the fallen dragon slayer. But the light had already left his friend. Tears spilled from the cat's eyes, his little paws coming up to cover his cheeks, "..you promised.."

Lucy ran over to them, "Happy, what happened?" she stopped short when she saw Natsu's still form, "Happy?"

"He promised.. he promised.." he continued to cry, even as Lucy sat next to him, tears falling from her own eyes.

"I can help!" Wendy ran up to them and put her hands to his chest, but went very still.

"What is it, child?" Carla landed next to her, Erza and Gray right behind her.

"Natsu.." the sky dragon shook, "Natsu is.."

Gray took a closer look and saw for himself, "No.."

Erza too noticed, "How did.."

Carla turned to Happy for an explanation, "What on Earth happened?!"

"He made me.. promise.. not to tell!" he cried harder as he remembered how Natsu begged him to keep it a secret.

"What secret Happy?" Erza asked in a calm, but small voice.

"Because.. because.. of what.. happened.. 400 years ago.. when Zeref," Happy sniffed, looking at his friends face, "dies.. Natsu.. goes with him.."

The group all took the news silently, knowing all the others heard as well. Lucy put her hands on the ground next to Natsu's face, her tears falling faster, "Why didn't he say anything.. we could have found another way.."

Gray turned away from the group, he couldn't look at the person he grew up with, his best friend no- his brother, lying on the ground, dead.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia approached him, tears streaming down her own face. He couldn't do it anymore. He pulled the water mage into his chest and cried into her neck.

Lyon and Meldy stood behind them, Meldy crying silent tears for the both of them, and for the pain she felt in her own heart. Lyon had tears in his eyes as he watched his brother crumble to.

Erza took an unsteady step back, the person who always told her to live.. was gone. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Jellal looked at her with such a deep sadness that matched her own, Erza couldn't keep it inside. She fell into his chest, shaking as she cried. Jellal put his hands on her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, a lone tear trailed donw his marked cheek.

Wendy picked up Carla and ran to the guild. Cana stopped her and hugged them both, Gildarts had tears and snot running down his face as he brought all of them into his embrace.

Elfman brought his sisters and Evergreen into a sobbing hug, Freed and Bickslow both shaking near by.

Levy cried into Lily's fur, the exceed's lip quivered. Gajeel put them facing his chest, he too couldn't keep his tears at bay for his fellow dragon slayer.

Most of the other guilds mourned silently, Fairy Tail members hugged each other as they looked at the strongest one among them.

Laxus sat behind his grandfather and the first master, unsure of what the next action would be.

Mavis bent her head down, "Forgive me third master, I was unable to predict this outcome."

Makarov refused to speak, but swallowed down the lump in his throat as he made his way to Lucy and Happy.

The little exceed had taken refuge in Lucy's arms, the two crying harder than any other.

Makarov looked toward the sky, wondering why his kids couldn't had to suffer so much, "Happy. Lucy."

They looked to him, and knew that had to go. Lucy let Happy go and just sat there, not ready to leave him. Happy walked to the other side of his first friend, he rubbed his paw over the red insignia. More tears filled his eyes as he remembered all the adventures they went on together.

Happy squeezed his eyes and ran to Makarov, he just wanted things to go back to the way they were. When he and Natsu would break into Lucy's apartment and steal her food. When their only worries in the world were finding Igneel, and telling Carla how he felt. Now he would never get to fall asleep on Natsu's scarf, or see him again, or talk to him. He'd never get to help Natsu tell Lucy how he felt, or get him to S-class. Or anything..

"Lucy, time to say goodbye," Makarov had kept the tears away, but watching the celestial wizard put the scaly scarf in her lap was what broke the dam.

Lucy laid Natsu on his back, seeing him like this made her think he was just asleep. He'd wake up any moment and tell her they had a job to do. Her lip quivered at the thought of never going on another adventure with him. Her heart clenched at all the things she never got to say. She ran her hand over his cheek, and knowing it would the first and last time, she leaned down to kiss his cooling lips, "…good.. bye.. Natsu…"

She leaned back up, hugging the scarf to her chest. New tears cascaded down her cheeks, she started to stand but felt an odd sensation.

"What..?" her right hand started to pulse with magic.

"Lucy?" Happy's gaze widened as light came from Lucy.

"What is this?!" all of a sudden, a single strand of light left Lucy's right hand.. and met at Natsu's right shoulder, connecting their guild marks. Lucy could feel the odd sensation pull magic from her and leave through her hand.

"What's going on?" Erza took a step closer, Jellal at her side, as Lucy and Natsu erupted into a sphere of white light.

Gray and Juva turned to see it as well, but covered their eyes. The light was blinding, almost as much as Fairy Law.

Every wizard had to cover their eyes, but when it disappeared they noticed nothing had changed.

Lucy looked at her hand, but it was the same. The sensation was gone.

Happy took to the air and stared at the celestial wizard. She was all he had left, he couldn't lose her too.

Lucy looked up to see everyone looking at her, but they were just as confused.

"Hey.." she heard a voice below her, and a hand brush her knee. She took a deep breath and looked down, "..why do have my scarf.."

Natsu's eyes were open. He was touching her. He was.. alive.

"Natsu.." Lucy shook with even more tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong.. Lucy?" he stared into her eyes, confusion in his own.

Happy finally smiled, "NATSU!" he barreled into the man's chest.

It took a moment, but Natsu sat up and hugged Happy, "What happened..?"

"You killed Zeref.." Happy started, Lucy was unable to speak, "..so you.."

"I.. died?" again. Natsu thought, he looked over and saw the man who was once his brother lying still on the ground.

Happy nodded, Lucy watched Natsu hug him tighter. She brought the scarf up to her face to hide her still falling tears.

Natsu was about to ask how he was alive when all the wizards around shouted, "NATSU!"

He was surrounded by everyone he knew. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel all gathered. Jellal and Meldy were the only members of Crime Sorciere around, but he knew the others weren't far.

Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy all gathered around for a group hug, surprisingly. They were all born in the same time, so they were like a small family.

He was hugged and sobbed on by all his guild mates. Gray had actually hugged him, and told him he wasn't allowed to die again.

Lucy watched from behind, she stared at her hand, "But how.."

"It was your love."

"Huh?" Lucy glanced to her side to see Mavis floating next to her, "My love?"

"It was magic in the truest form, the One Magic. The love you have for Natsu was strong enough to activate it," Mavis smiled strangely, "While Zeref's love killed, yours brought life."

Lucy blushed, but decided for once to accept what it truly meant, "I'm sorry Master Mavis.."

"Don't apologize for something beyond anyone's control," Mavis' smile now shone, "Be happy that Natsu is alive, I am."

"Yeah," Lucy hugged his scarf, "I am too."

Natsu was all hugged out when Cana shouted that it was time to celebrate their victory and Natsu. He stood and watched everyone walk back towards Magnolia. He rubbed his neck, feeling vulnerable without his scarf. Happy took the opportunity to fly into his arms, "I'm so glad you're OK."

"Me too, little buddy," he gripped the little cat firmly as he turned to find Lucy walking towards him.

"So.." the three were now alone on the battlefield, only Mavis was sitting next to Zeref's body, "how exactly.. am I here?"

Happy flew up so he could see Lucy too, "It was because Lucy kissed you."

"Happy!" Lucy blushed, but didn't have the energy to truly scold the cat.

"Kiss?" Natsu scrunched up his eyes and looked to Lucy for answers.

"One Magic, it's the opposite of Zeref's curse. When I.."she got really flustered as she spoke, "..when I kissed you.. it evoked that magic, and my.. love.. was strong enough to bring you back. Breaking the hold Zeref had on you."

Natsu gazed at his blonde partner, and for the first time in a long time he felt relief. Zeref was dead. His brother was dead. And whatever connection they had because he was E.N.D. was long gone with him. He could live now..

"Love, huh," he plucked his scarf out of Lucy's grip and put it around his neck, "That explains what your mom was talking about."

"My mother?"

"When did you meet Lucy's mom?"

He sighed, "July 7, X777.. I kinda.. remember everything now.."

"All your memories?" Happy's eyes widened.

"Yepp. From the moment Zeref.. yeah.. til now."

"So the answer of One Magic, was in that thick skull of yours this whole time," Lucy shook her head, she should have known.

"You love me."

"What?" Lucy looked up, Natsu's gaze was drifting fondly at her.

"Your love brought me back. You love me."

"Y-yes," she tried to look away but he caught her cheeks in his hands, she was shocked when his lips pushed against hers. One of his arms went around her shoulders, the other on her lower back.

He pulled away, leaving Lucy breathless, his signature grin gracing his features, "Well come on, we got a lot more adventures to go."

His fingers slipped between hers, Lucy squeezed his hand, grinning herself, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Hand in hand, they slowly made their way back to Fairy Tail. Happy snickered, "You loooovvvveeee each other."

Lucy laughed, it had been so long since she heard that.

Natsu on the other hand just said, "You're right Happy, we do," he tugged on her hand and dragged them all home


End file.
